


學園祭篇

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧主CP:虛風,六空(地水出沒注意還有非常低含量的友情向惡六和陸空)‧這是根據私設空組是一般人四兄弟AU寫出來的第一篇短篇‧偽全員向‧請配合私設介紹一起食用,不然我怕本篇也解說不足‧歡樂OOC‧如無問題的話請進~





	學園祭篇

在中學生活當中,學園祭就是每一年學校活動中的壓軸重頭戲。這樣的事情並不需要任何人的補充。

今年的Sora第一次以高中生參與,而對Roxas來說則是最後一次的初中學園祭。兩人就讀的學校雖說為於同樣的校園之中,但是相隔了初等級和高等部的話就彷如在不同的世界一般。

基本初等部的學生只會負責一些比較小規模的活動,例如是準備小食攤位或者是為來賓帶路。所以即使是死線臨頭,Roxas也是能在夏令時間中得利提早放學的一群。

然而,提早從班級團體中離脫也不代表Roxas能提早回家…

“噢!Roku!!!!你終於來了啊!!我快不行了啊…”Roxas甫拉開趟門,就聽到了Sora的悲嗚。有些時候,看到這個年紀比自己還要大一年的哥哥如這樣向自己飛撲過來,Roxas真的不知道該不該躲開才對。

“Roxas嗎?你也來了就正好,明天就是正式上台表演,你倆也該來對練了。”就連劍道部的前副部長–Terra也在監督着今天的訓練,可見明天是將會是一個怎麼的修羅場。

雖說高中部也為了方便學生們準備明天的節目而提早了四節課的時間休息,但是作為現任所有現任部員中實力排行第二的“重要人物”,被密集式訓練了接近一個早上也是無可厚非的。

“如果說…等到Ven哥…不,Ventus前輩來了才再開始好嗎?”Roxas見Sora被折騰成這副可憐的模樣,嘗試提議着。反正今日Ven在大學也沒課,肯定也很樂意在送午飯來了後留下來幫忙排練的。

“Ventus前輩?真的是那個Ventus前輩嗎?” “太好了!Ventus前輩也會來啊~”

光是提到了Ventus的名字已經讓部員們士氣大增,畢竟在Ventus還沒有從高中畢業之前的時候,他跟Terra和Aqua這個三人組可說是全國大會無人能敵的組合。

“說得太過大聲了呢,Roxas。” Riku見其他部員聽聞到Ventus要來的反應,便停下揮劍到來幫手解圍。

其實Ventus這名字大部分人也只是從傳聞中得知而已,更莫說是知道他跟Sora和Roxas的關係。而事實上“Ventus”這個人,大家也該不陌生才是…

“Sora?Roxas?你們都在玄關幹什麼了?”所謂百聞不如一見:

劍道部歷來第一位高中一年級起連任三屆還在中途兼任學生會成員的部長–Ventus,就是他們眼前這位踏自行車來送飯的青年…

“唷~Ven。” “很久沒見了。Terra。”

一身毫不突出的便裝,一塊看不出已是大學生的臉孔還有跟Roxas和Sora相似的容貌。

“來吃飯了哦~Sora。”Ven把包裝精美的飯盒在Sora面前逐層打開。本來被劍道訓練的操勞耗盡體力的Sora立刻精神一振,沒有理會眾人嘩然的表情,立即開始品嚐自己的便當。

“Ven哥終於來了!我快餓死了啦…我不客氣了~”大概也只有Sora在這種場面之下還能興高采烈地吃飯。

“啊…抱歉…我不小心說了Ven哥會來…”其實Roxas本來就不太留意劍道部中的傳聞,除了知道Ven在畢業前也是劍道部的部員外,其他就一無所知。他因覺得自己不小心令兄長難堪而垂下了頭…

“沒事的啦,Roku。不用太在意的啦~來吧,不吃就要冷掉了。”Ven輕揉了Roxas的蓬毛,把另一層便當交給他的末弟。他知道Roxas的個性,大愧是在又責怪自己為長兄添麻煩了吧?

而面對部員這種事,其實Ventus早就習以為常了,連現任部長的Riku示意自己出馬也被Ventus拒絕。

“是的~是的~我就是Ventus,Sora和Roxas要拜託大家多多關照了。今天跟Terra前輩一起給大家明天表演展示的意見,好嗎?”

歡呼和掌聲過後,午後的最終排練也在兩位前主將的帶領下順利進行。

本來身為初中生的Roxas是不能被當作正式部員一起上台展示的,但他的才能早就遠超了大部分的部員,甚至在對打訓練中,Riku也沒多少次能勝過Roxas。Riku間中也會覺得Roxas大概也跟當年的Ventus實力不相上下了吧?但真正不可意義的人非Sora莫屬,因為他對上Roxas的戰績中從沒敗仗,然而他卻會在面對Riku時陷入苦戰。順理成章,比Sora年長一年的Riku在Ventus畢業後就接下了部長的位置,而在正式部員中實力排行第二的Sora就成為副部長了。

明天由他們負責的節目分別是:對打展示和被劇社委託出演宮本武藏的話劇。雖說一邊是Sora作為副部長的職務,另一邊是Roxas被劇社以個人名義邀請客席代演一場武打戲,但實際上兩邊的節目也非由是他們兩人來上台不可。一,因為Riku如果上台作示範的話,解說的部分Sora根本背不起來。二,能接下Roxas的刀假裝被擊敗又不會受傷的人,大概除了Sora外就找不到別人。

兄弟三人幾經辛苦終於回到一同居住的公寓,在初夏的炎熱天氣下,三人無一不想立即吃一口冰淇淋或者海鹽冰。

三人結束了漫長的歸途,還沒有進到屋裡,就已經能見到門縫中透出藍光。

_“_ _明明我出門前有關上電視才對…”_ Ven想。

一陣冷氣的涼風直接打在Ventus的臉上,陰暗的大廳裡有人在咀嚼和按動遊戲機手制的聲音。用不着去查看的工夫就能知道,是他回來了。

“我們回來了,Vanitas。”Ventus嘗試向目不轉睛地玩着家用機遊戲的黑髮青年–Vanitas打招呼,可是他並沒有去搭理從學校回來的兄弟。

Ventus邊嘆着氣,邊去打開大廳和廚房的燈光。經已是晚上七時了,而自己的雙胞胎弟弟喜歡在這種昏暗的環境下玩遊戲機只是Ventus對他的其中一項擔心的地方而已…

“Vani哥~這罐是什麼來着?”Sora見到茶几上除了零食外,還有沒見過的罐裝飲料,好奇地問着。

而Roxas則是口裡叼着海鹽冰,靜靜地坐在Sora旁邊。

“珊迪。想喝就喝吧。還有,別Vanini(日文讀音:ヴァ二兄)~的叫着,都害我分神了。”Vanitas把耳機戴回然後接下“繼續”鍵。

Sora拉開拉環,一股酒精的氣味直撲鼻腔。雖則還沒比得上Vanitas平日愛喝的啤酒刺鼻,但也令Sora知道他的二哥又犯了大哥定的家規。

“真的是…喝這個的話,Ven哥會不高興的吧?”Sora放下了那罐含酒精的飲料,這位才剛搬來不久的二哥總是一直在惹大哥的麻煩,這點不止令Sora覺得煩惱連Roxas也感同身受。

在這八年以來,Vanitas也沒有跟另外的三兄弟一起生活。他不止在髮色和瞳色上跟其餘三人大相徑庭,就連他的作息和生活模式也是。不僅總是“日入而作,日出而息”,愛好各種垃圾食物和酒精,更甚還在不知什麼地方染回了煙癮,雖說並不嚴重但也已經足夠令Ventus頭疼該怎樣糾正他的生活了。

“Vanitas…我不是說過日天不許喝酒的嗎?還有晚上玩遊戲時要亮燈啊。”Ventus剛剛才在廚房清洗完Vanitas下午使用過的食具,實說在三個弟弟當中就只有Vanitas會這麼沒頭沒尾,連自己用過的東西也不好好收拾。

“天也還沒黑透吧?再說我在喝的也不是酒啊,你倒是看清楚點好嗎?是含‧酒‧精‧汽‧水。”Vanitas如同天才般的頭腦總是發揮在如何挑戰規則的灰色地帶上,這一點反而讓Ventus愛恨不得。

“嘛…就先不管這個了。明天是學園祭,你也會回高校嗎?”

“誒?是明天嗎?”除了大學的作業提交日以外,Vanitas很少會去刻意記住別的日程時間。所以這個錯愕的反應也是Ventus所預期到的。

但兩位還沒完全適應二哥的處事模式的弟弟就不一樣了…

“很過分啊…Vani哥竟然忘了明天我跟Roku會上台表演呀。”Sora投訴着。

“Vanitas哥哥才剛升上大學,可能還是追不上課程而忙着吧?”這句話出自看到過Vanitas不費吹灰之力就寫好論文的人口中,都不知道算不算是一種挖苦了。

“再說,你明天也是打算在家窩着吧?不如一起回去看看大家吧,反正Aqua跟Terra也會來。”Ven接着提議。

雖然Vanitas本人不想承認,但他跟Ventus一起在高中時也曾受過Terra和Aqua的照顧。若果沒有他們三人,他也很難成功勸服祖父讓他在升上大學後搬到現在的公寓跟其他兄弟同住。所以,那兩人也算是Vanitas的恩人吧?

在三人的言語攻勢之下,討厭被嘮叨的Vanitas向來也只有就範:

“好吧好吧。我去了就是啊。”

雖說,他倒真的有些興趣去看看自己的兩個笨蛋弟弟在台上搞笑的樣子才是真的。

===============================================================

翌日。禮堂後台。

距離話劇開演還有十分鐘。

“Sora!記住記住!你要演的是被Roxas君打敗的小次郎啊。是 _被打敗的_ 哦。然後,Roxas君你也是。在我們的劇本中,武藏先生是 _沒有_ 殺掉小次郎的啊。”在正式開演前,先前負責聯絡二人的Xion再三提醒着兩位客席演員。

她是Roxas的同班同學,也是他數量不多的好友之一。雖然也有跟Roxas一起參加劍道部的活動,但比較多的時候只是在旁聽和搜集能用在劇社中的資料。今次是她第一次連同Sora一起邀請來幫忙演出,所以也有多少擔心二人一起演出的話會偏離已寫好的劇本。

畢竟Sora以前也沒演話劇的經驗啊…

“是バーン!然後ズガガーン的,接著倒下對吧?放心吧~我已經記好了啦。”Sora自信滿滿地向劇組的其他人比起指母,看來他已經準備好了。

穿起了一身武士打扮的Roxas顯得並不自在,因為他還不太習慣在舞台上被別人看着自己揮劍的感覺。這跟平日在劍道部的感覺很不一樣,因為沒有戴着護具的頭盔的話也意味着大家將會見到他持劍時的神情。盡管Sora等人早已見識過Roxas的 _那一面_ ,但他本人卻不想令此成為大家討論的話題。

“讓你久等了~總算趕製出來了。”負責道具的Olette把剛完成的草帽蓋到Roxas頭上,向下達委託的Sora一笑示意不用擔心。

“這樣的話就準備萬全了呢~”

===============================================================

劍道部,道場。

“真晚啊…Sora跟Roxas…”才完成了佈置不久的Lea坐在Riku旁邊說着。

“他們要去幫劇社的忙,也是無可奈何的吧?究竟我們在展板設計上也是受了他們的幫助。”Riku說明了把要他們部的兩名王牌在這種重要日子上出借的原由。

“那麼,我也去禮堂看看他們好了。回頭見~”身為另一位Roxas的好友的Lea當然不想錯過他在舞台上的表演,所以Riku也沒留着他一起招待來客。

“Riku也想去看Sora他們的話劇吧?”由Riku入部以來就一直把他指導到當上部長的Terra前輩果然對後輩的想法瞭如指掌。

“把這裡交給我們吧,反正今天是Riku應考公開試前的最後一次學園祭嘛。”就連另一位前部長–Aqua也不介意留下暫時代替Riku,他亦恭敬不如從命了。

“感謝。真的是麻煩兩位前輩了。”把道場活動交給兩位曾經引領這個部進軍全國大賽的人暫管,Riku想不到會有任何比這更令人放心的選擇。

於是,Riku也出發到禮堂去了。

“真像回到了中學時期了呢,副部長。” Aqua向Terra笑言着。就算她早已不是高中生,這場景也讓Terra回味到他們的過去。

當年的劍道部就是由這對二人組支撐着,直到Ventus接替為止。而這道場就是他們回憶中最深刻的地方。

“我想Ven也差不多來到了?待他來到,我們再好好敘敘舊吧。”

==================================================================

在昏光之下的舞台上,Sora和Roxas正在出演着兩位歷史有名的劍豪。而這場戲是為後人所認知的<<巖流島決鬥>>。

在燈光和背景音樂的襯托下,的確是讓人感受到二人將要進行最終決戰的氣氛。然而,對Sora來說跟Roxas對打還是比拼其他事情也是令他感到愉快的事。年齡只相差了一年的兩兄弟,是彼此的支柱也是彼此最親近的家人。

“今日就要在這裡跟你決一高下!”Sora背誦着登場的對白。

“嗯…如你所願。”Roxas持起兩把道具木刀,擺出跟平常不一樣的架式。

持着兩刀的Roxas在向Sora進攻時,全場的觀眾彷忽也被Roxas奪走了心跳似的。

連Sora也覺得往來招式千篇一律的Roxas突然好像變了人一樣。

“誒~?這不是要變得有趣起來了嗎?所以說根本不需要特意放水吧?”第一次見到揮舞兩刀的Roxas,Sora的表情就像被毛冷球吸引的貓兒一般,忍不住想要全力以赴去追逐。

Roxas並不知道Sora這句臨時加插的對白是他的即興演出還是有別的意思,而然無論如何在Sora“倒下”前他也是不可以直接停手的吧?

就連熟悉台上二人劍術程度的Lea和Riku也看得目瞪口呆:

“到底只靠網上影片惡補二刀流的Roxas是怎麼能純熟到連Sora也真的快打不過他的?”

化為武者的兄弟二人仍然在舞台上享受着表演的樂趣。

而現在距離劍道部的公開演示環節只剩下五分鐘。

====================================================================

在道場的雜物房內,因為遲遲等不到Sora,Rku,Roxas和Lea的歸還,代理道場的Terra和Aqua正在跟在場的部員們商議着可行的解決辦法。

“如果是解說的話…由我來的話也應該是沒問題的…但問題果然是誰來進行示範。”Aqua邊想邊說着。

“讓我和Terra來吧。”Ven提議說,Terra也點頭同意。

可是…

“Terra跟Ven如果同時負責示範的話,就沒人能聯絡到Riku他們吧?”

“也好像是呢…”Ven抓了抓後腦,尷尬地笑着。

其實Ven心裡也是覺得滿不好意思的,因為他壓根沒想過自己的兩個弟弟會在這重要的活動中遲到。

_怎麼辦好…Sora_ _跟Roxas_ _再不回來的話就趕不上了。_

就在所有人還在思考有誰能成為替代示範的人選時,外面突然傳來消息:

“Sora已經回來了!”

這消息至少能讓本來不足的人手問題稍為緩和下來,至少現在也是勉強夠人能開始節目了。

“Ven,那Roxas的位置就暫時拜託了。”

“嗯!交給我吧。”

.

.

.

.

.

俗語有云: “The show must go on.”也即使意味着表演一旦開始了,就不能因任何中途發生的意外而停下。

而這句話不單止能適用於舞台劇表演,就算是換了情景也是一樣的。

“事不而遲,接下來就是我們部的對打展示環節了。由前部長–Ventus和部員–Sora負責為大家示範。請大家鼓掌。”

花了一整個早上臨時排列出來的觀眾席跟禮堂的熱鬧程度可謂相去無幾。在掌聲的伴隨之下,兩位持着竹劍穿着全身護具的選手開始了比試。

對方的進攻全都直接瞄準得分部,沒有任何虛張聲勢,也沒有試驗性的假動作可言。

_好快…_ _這速度和力量,_ _根本沒可能是Sora_ _吧?_

自己跟對方也戴上了頭盔,自然也確認不了,Ventus的猜疑。然而,在被對方拿下首局的時候,身份不明的對手在Ventus的耳邊說道:

“我可是玩得很盡興哦~Ventus。”

這種頑劣的語調和像是要把人一撃斃命的進攻模式。Ventus已經大概可以肯定來者何人了。

同時,道場的另一側。

“Axel的頭髮太礙眼了吧?再蹲底一點不行嗎?”真正的Sora和Roxas跟Lea正從更衣室的門縫觀看着Ventus一展身手。順道一提,Axel這名字本是Roxas和Xion才會使用的愛稱。因為Roxas經常在Sora面前提到這名字,所以就連Sora也習慣這樣稱呼Lea。

“他們說那個對上Ven哥的人是Sora,但果然是Vani哥吧?”Roxas觀察了二人第一局比試,得出了此結論。

“誒!那不快點去說明清楚的話怎行?”Sora急得快要直接跑進道場,但卻被Riku拉住:

“現在還不是衝出去的時候,Sora。”

“也是啊,Sora你剛剛不也差點壞了事情嗎?”Lea笑道。

“剛才我真的不是故意的啦。明明Roku也很樂在其中就是!”Sora正努力在為自己辯解的事情,正是他跟Roxas來不及回到劍道部的起因:

_回想開始。_

_釋演着二刀流劍客的Roxas_ _其實跟Sora_ _一樣也不是一名純熟的演員。所以,_ _除了一開始的對白外,_ _這件事對他來說也跟與Sora_ _公開比試相差不大。亦是說他本來不知道要怎麼留手好。_

_然而,_ _該故意被打敗的人卻擅自興奮起來…_

_兩人劍來劍往,_ _令整部話劇足足超時了八分鐘。_

_“_ _啊~_ _第一次敗給Roku_ _了~”_ _落幕後,Sora_ _向Roxas_ _慨嘆着。還借意靠在對方身上,_ _如在撤嬌一般耍賴。_

_Roxas_ _每當看到這個沒架子的兄長也會禁不住笑意,_ _當然身為哥哥的Sora_ _對逗樂Roxas_ _樂此不疲。_

_“_ _真過份啊!_ _我都輸了你在笑。”_

_“Sora,_ _你明明還是沒有輸掉的。”_ _對,_ _如果Sora_ _是認真的話,_ _他肯定會掙扎到最後一刻為止,_ _而不是_ _被擊一下就乾脆認輸。_

_“_ _是Roxas_ _變強了,_ _這是真的。_ _”_

_這一句突如其來的贊美,_ _是Roxas_ _意料不到的。此時的他心想:_

_“_ _其實偶爾去試試練習二刀流也不壞吧?”_

_回想完畢。_

Roxas沒有反駁Sora的話,可是他也不贊成再讓Sora衝動行事:

“冷靜點吧,Sora。Ven哥能靠自己解決到這事也說不定。”

畢竟Vanitas和Ventus才是最名正言順的兄弟,他們倆體內流着的血是完全共通的,跟Roxas和Sora一樣。那二人的羈絆是誰也介入不了的。

戰局來到第三局,也是決勝局。

追回一局的Ventus很瞭解剛才肯定是Vanitas在故意放水他才會輕易取回優勢,因為他這個弟弟最喜歡利用對手僥倖的心態再把其重重撃沉。

_“_ _不是變得挺強了嗎?”_

–連他嘲諷對手的話也在Ventus的腦海中浮現。

然而,對Vanitas愈是理解Ventus就覺得自己愈泥足深陷。當中的真相並不是單純的愛或恨這麼易憧的情感,而是另一種更強烈的更複雜的感情,一種Ventus至今還是沒有直視的感覺。

“勝負已定。”

當然,得勝的人就是一直在掌管戰局的“Sora”。

這結果不讓Ventus驚訝也沒有令他不甘心,畢竟在Ventus還是劍道部部長時Vanitas的身份也跟現在的Roxas一模一樣呢。雖然只是有一半血緣關係的兄弟,但是Vanitas和Roxas還是有着不少相通之處。每當想到這一點,Ventus也能安心下來,因為像Sora和Roxas一樣,終有一天他們兩人定能從悲痛的過去中得到釋放。

在如雷般的掌聲之下,二人行着握手禮。

“恭喜。今次也是贏不了你呢。” Ventus祝福着自己的對手,並微笑着以示風度。

當然Vanitas沒有脫下頭盔就便怱怱離去。這作風簡直就是Ventus的相反:背向陽光,於陰影之下竊笑。但就算是如此變成歪曲黑暗的Vanitas,也是Ventus心中最無可取締的一塊。

當然,後來Vanitas在更衣室裡摘下頭盔後遭到了Sora如何的死纏爛打就是後話了。

“Vani哥太過份了啦!竟然假裝是我還打敗了Ven哥!”

“你昨天不也害我無傷破關失敗了吧?那隻還要是最終boss啊,我都要從頭再打一遍了。”

看着二個長相相似的少年扭打在一片,這也是兄弟日常的一部份呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫後感:  
> 想不到只是想在寫不眠之人的結局前寫些歡脫的文章輕鬆一下  
> 一下子就寫到文長失控(:3UL)  
> 希望我腦洞出來的四兄弟設定和關係會合大家的胃口就是  
> 然後預告一下我大概要拖更了  
> 因為下星期比較忙呢...


End file.
